


Deep Blue

by Sadbutstilllaughing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Dave, Past Abuse, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbutstilllaughing/pseuds/Sadbutstilllaughing
Summary: It was in that moment, the light caught those deep sapphire eyes and you realized that you never wanted to stop looking into them.





	1. Little Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this fic was actually inspired from someone on Msparp who was like a gang member dave. We actually didn't rp but it inspired me to write....you know, intead of doing my paper for English 101.

He doesn't take the pain away, after all you've seen, you doubt that's even possible. But he makes the pain bearable, hell, welcome even. When your with him, everything falls away and it's like nothing else matters except the two of you. The night you met, you could have sworn he was an angel, coming to take your soul with him. He wasn't an angel. Besides, if this were to be your final moments, you're sure something much more sinister would be taking you into the afterlife. He was a waiter at some family owned diner, getting off from a long shift. It was dark and storming, The only light that you could see was the flashes of lightning that filled the sky briefly, and you were laying in an alley bleeding out, waiting for death. But instead, you got him. You remember thinking how crazy it was that he was so calm when he found you. You later learned that he was a med student and this was the kind of thing he was used to seeing. You faintly heard him calling an ambulance before kneeling beside you and applying pressure to the stab wound. He asked your name and how you had gotten hurt; you grumbled at him, half delirious from blood loss. " 'm fine....mind your own business." He just shook his head and kept asking questions, trying to keep you awake, which seemed to becoming an uphill battle. You knew that all you had to do was let go, all the pain and fear would vanish, but he wouldn't let you. When the parametics did arrive, they moved him out of the way, checking your pulse and assessing the wound. You glanced over and noticed that his hands were covered in blood, you remember thinking how well it contrasted with his pale skin, how you'd like to paint that image sometime. Then came the immense pain of being lifted onto the stretcher, he took your hand in his and squeezed it tight. That's when you decided to actually look up at him; thunder crashed and a flash of lightning lit up the dark alley as well as his face. It was in that moment, the light caught those deep sapphire eyes and you realized that you never wanted to stop looking into them. You wanted to drown in that vast sea of blue and be consumed by his gaze forever. Before you had a chance to ask for his name, you were pulled into the ambulance car, still looking back at the boy until the doors had shut. After that, everything went black.


	2. River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream that this chapter was 2,500 words so I'm gonnna shoot for that. School did indeed kick my ass so sorry this is so late.

You woke up in the hospital, the soft beeping of your heart rate on that machine, whatever the fuck it's called, served as background noise as you looked around. Ugh, you've always hated hospitals, the plain white walls, the feeling of dread and anxiety, and the steril smell of disinfectant was enough to make you nauseous. Your hand crept down to were the wound was and a shock of pain shot up your stomach. Okay, bad idea Dave, leave the stitches alone. You sighed and stared up at the ceiling, struggling to shake away the fog of last night's events. Okay, you were at home, on the phone with a client. It was supposed to be an easy deal, fast too, which was good because your show came on at nine and you didn't want to miss it...well hopefully you recorded it. Anyway, after you hung up, you went into your room and unlocked the safe under your bed, grabbing a small bag and tucking it into your back pocket before walking out the door. It was a cold night, and looking up at the sky, you knew it was probably going to rain. You pulled up the hood on your jacket and made your way to the meeting point. The alley was dark and smelled like dumpsters, although that's pretty much how the entire city smelled most of the time. You looked around for the client but he was nowhere to be found, you had a bad feeling in your gut (right where you had been stabbed ironically) but waited for him anyway.

You'd been a little short lately in sales and you didn't need the boss riding your ass. When you heard footsteps, you stood upright from where you had been leaning on a wall. "You're late man, I mean, you're lucky I'm a patient guy and pride myself on good customer service but shit dude, I've got things I gotta do, engagements I've gotta make, a nice comfy couch calling my name." He just looked at you. "Not much of a talker? Okay, that's cool. Where's the money?" He shook his head and stepped back, at this moment three more guys showed up and you immediately knew where this was going. You reached into your jacket to pull out your gun but one of the guys leapt at you and knocked you onto the ground. You groaned as your head hit the pavement, your brain scrambling. The three other guys took this opportunity to start kicking you. You groaned in pain and managed to grab one of their feet, pulling them down with you. You took this moment to get back up onto your feet and when the next guy lunged at you, you were ready, dodging him and grabbing him by his arm and throwing him up against a dumpster, his head hitting up against the side and knocking him out cold. You were so busy inwardly congratulating yourself that you didn't notice one of them plunge their knife into your stomach. After that, everything started to feel like it was going in slow motion, your hands went to your stomach as you slid down the wall, staring at the blood pooling out of the stab wound. They guys scrambled to pull their unconsious friend out of there, and left you for dead. That's when the boy with the blue eyes found you.

You sat up slowly and looked down at the IV in your hand, trying to pull it out. It was at that moment a nurse came in. "Nonono, don't do that!" she glared at you as she smacked your hand away, checking your vitals. You try to sit up more but she puts her hand on your chest. "Be careful, you'll rip the stitches. You're lucky that they're all you have to worry about." She smiled, writing something down on your chart and leaving the room. You were allowed to check out of the hospital a while later and you called your sister to come get you. "Why hello Dave, to what do I owe the pleasure?" You roll your eyes. "Cut the shit Rose, I need you to come pick me up from the hospital." you could practically feel her tense up on the other end. "And how exactly did you land yourself there?" "I just gave birth, I need you to take me and little Herbert here home. He kicked the shit out of some nurse and now the cops are coming." You hear her snort. "I'm on my way, and I want the real story when I get there."

She hangs up before you have a chance to retort and arrives about thirty minutes later. You smirk as you're wheelchaired out of the hospital. "I can get used to this, it makes me feel important. Make these nurses my bitches." The nurse wheeling you out shoots daggers at you and you watch Rose stifle a laugh before helping you into her car. Most of the ride was silent and fuck if a silent Rose isn't the most disconcerting thing of all time. "So Herbert didn't make it, I sold him to some Russian nurse for a chocolate bar." You look over at her and her face doesn't change. "Who stabbed you?" The way she says it is so calm that most people would think that she was indifferent, but you weren't most people, you could see how her eyes narrowed slightly and the almost indistinguishable waver in her voice. You look out the window. "Hell if I know, just some assholes. Wrong place wrong time I guess." "Don't lie to me Dave, I know you better than that. Was it during a deal?" You sigh. "Yeah, probably a couple of G's men, knows that we've closing in on his streets." She makes a small noise of agreement. "You gonna bring it up to the boss?" You frown and shake your head. "Yeah, because that would end so well. I'm trying to avoid seeing anymore bloodshed. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." "Yeah, until G puts a hit out on someone else. And they aren't so lucky." You grumble, and that's the end of the conversation.

When you get to the apartment complex, she asks if you need up to your apartment and you assure her that you're fine. You wave as she drives away and you go inside. The elevator in you building is less than safe and the ride up was probably more terrifying than getting stabbed. So when the doors opened at your level, you practically threw yourself out of there. You made your way to your apartment and unlocked the door. It was a small, one bedroom apartment, the paint on the walls was chipping and the ceiling had stains that you'd rather not think too much about. But it was yours and you'd been living here since you were 16. You lay down on the futon and turn on the TV, ha! You did record it! You spend the next hour watching your show before you hear a knock on the door. The air begins to feel heavy and you grab the gun that you hid under the futon before standing up and going to the door, opening it cautiously, the gun behind your back. Standing in your doorway was the boss, and you knew that Rose must have said something. "Hello Dave." You frown and let him in, setting the gun on the table. "Bro."


End file.
